


You're not who you say you are

by wrestlingfanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Internet Relationship, No Smut, Sexual Fantasy, chatting, kind of hot, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlingfanatic/pseuds/wrestlingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been chatting with him for three months now and he never told me who he really was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now and I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy ! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

The room was filled with darkness as I lay in my bed, impatiently waiting for him to show up. It’s been the same thing every night for the past three months. At 10 P.M., I would get on my phone, he would get on his phone and we would chat for two hours. The light of my screen blinded me for a couple of second when I opened it to see what time it was. He was late, again. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard the notification sound.

_Hey you :)_

I hated when he was late, but I couldn’t help but smile when I received his text.

_I’m sorry I’m late… please tell me you didn’t fall asleep this time!!_ he wrote.

_I was about to._

_I’m glad you didn’t. I hate it when we don’t talk for a whole day._

_If you were not late all the time we wouldn’t skip days ;)_  I wrote.

I couldn’t imagine my life without him even though we never really met. We knew every damn thing about each other, but we never saw each other. Carl knew stuff about me that my own sisters didn’t even know. He never judged me, I never judged him and that was why we loved each other him so much. That and because we were both wrestling fanatics. I never thought I’d find someone who loved Pro Wrestling as much as I did. People think I’m weird for talking to him every night. Especially my little sister. She thinks we’re in love. According to her, a boy and a girl can’t be just friends. I think that’s bullshit. Even if I was in love, Carl and I, we don’t play in the same team.

_So, did you watch Smackdown?_  I asked him.

_Yeah I did… you liked it?_

_Are you kidding me? Rollins’ match was the greatest thing EVER! He looked hot as hell tonight._

_Yeah he did :)_

Another thing we have in common. Our love for Seth Rollins. Both of us are crazy psycho about that man. We both loved him for his skills, but mostly for the way he looked.

_Did you see how great his ass looked in those pants?_  I wrote, laughing.

For the past three months, we both have been fantasizing about the man. I’ve said things to Carl that I couldn’t even say out loud to my own self.

_Yeah… lol,_  he wrote.

_Are you ok man?_

I sat on my bed, concerned. I knew something was wrong with him. He normally talked a lot more than that.

_Yeah… I’m fine…._

_You sure? ‘Cause you sound weird…_

_Actually, there’s something I need to tell you…_  he wrote.

_What’s up?_

I stared at my screen for what seemed like forever, waiting for his answer.

_Dude, just spit it out. I know all about you, there’s nothing you can say that will scare me away._

_Alright… I haven’t been 100% honest with you…_ he wrote.

My heart started beating a little bit faster.

_My real name is not Carl._

I was disappointed that he lied to me, but on the other hand, you need to be careful with the information you give to someone else on the internet.

_It’s not a big deal… I just wish you would’ve said something sooner LOL we’ve been talking every day for the past three months! Can I know your real name?_  I wrote.

_Seth… Rollins_

I burst into laughter, scaring my cat away from my bed.

_Ahahah! You’re so fucking funny!!_

_I’m not kidding…_

_Dude stop it, what’s your real name?_

_Seth Rollins_

_Come on man, stop messing with me…_

_I’m not._

What the fuck was going on with him? My heart was beating faster and my hands were getting sweaty. I was nervous and I didn’t know why. What I knew, though, was that there was no way in hell that Carl was Seth Rollins. I was mad at him for messing with me like that. Why would he act like that? As I was writing that he was pissing me off, I received a photo. I opened it and frowned my eyebrows. It was a picture of Seth Rollins and it looked like he was in a hotel room. I had never seen that picture before and God knows I’ve seen them all.

_I just took that pic,_ I read on my phone.

_Would you please stop messing with me. It’s really not funny._

I was upset and I was about to tell him that I had to leave when I received a FaceTime invitation. What in the actual fuck? We never did FaceTime together. I wanted to decline, but on the other hand, I would know for sure that he was messing with me. What was the worst that could happen anyway? My face appeared on the screen when I clicked to accept his invitation. Then, his face appeared and my heart stopped beating.

“What the fu…” I let out in a sigh.

“Believe me now sweetie?” he said.

Seth freaking Rollins’ face was on my screen. I couldn’t believe it. There was so much going on in my head and I couldn’t think straight.

“Say something…” he said with a smile.

He had the most beautiful smile ever and I wanted to tell him how much he was gorgeous but he already knew that. My eyes suddenly widen. Oh my God, he knew a lot more than that. I told Seth Rollins my deepest secret about Seth Rollins. I fucking told that man I wanted to handcuff him to a bed. Shit…

“What the fuck? Seriously dude! What in the actual fuck?” I said, angrily.

“Sarah, I can explain…”

“Explain what?! You’re telling me that I’ve been talking with you for the past three months when all that time I thought I was talking to a fucking geek that shared my passion for wrestling?”

“Hold on! I can explain…”

“Fuck you. Just fuck you!” I shouted as I ended the call.

I was pissed. Any other girl would’ve been ecstatic to talk with him. I would be if the circumstances were different. I trusted him. I told him stuff… deep stuff. He knew me better than I even know myself and all that time, he was Seth freaking Rollins.


	2. Chapter 2

I had trouble sleeping all night long. I kept seeing Seth’s face every time I closed my eyes. At one point, I even thought it was just a dream and that Carl wasn’t Seth. But I looked back at our conversation and it was pretty clear. He really was Seth Rollins. I tried to remember some of our conversation. Maybe I could’ve seen it coming? Maybe he’d already said something that would’ve given me a hint about who he really was. And what was the point of lying to me? I felt like a fool. I felt stupid. I felt like a teenage girl that had been cheated on. Why the hell was it a big deal? I talked with Seth Rollins… so what? Knocks on my apartment door woke me up. I had finally found sleep and someone had to ruin it all.

“Sarah?” I heard.

It was my sister. We were supposed to go out shopping for her wedding dress and I totally forgot about it. I took a look at the clock on my nightstand and swore. I crawled out of the bed and made my way to the living room.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” my sister said as she looked at me.

“I told you she wouldn’t be ready.” my other sister said with a bitchy tone. “She must’ve stayed up all night to talk with her boyfriend.”

“Shut up Camille.” I said as I let my older sister in. “You wait outside.”

I shut the door in her face. She was screaming my name but I couldn’t care less. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with my little sister.

“Sarah…” my older sister said.

“Ariane…” I answered, on the exact same tone.

Ariane was way older than me and sometimes, she acted like she was my mom. Which was not a bad thing, since I didn’t have a mom anymore. Actually I did… she wasn’t technically dead, but she abandoned us when we were young. My dad wasn’t exactly the best with kids so Ariane took care of my little sister and me. I call her little sister but in fact, she’s twenty-four years old just like me. She’s my twin but thank God, we’re not identical. I wouldn’t want to look like her. I was the first to get out and she followed a few minutes after. There were complications and my mother barely made it out alive but everything ended well. Although, I suspect that it might have fucked my sister’s brain, because sometimes, she’s a real bitch. I love my sister to death, but I can’t stand her attitude. Ariane keeps telling me that I have the exact same attitude as Camille, but I don’t believe her. I don’t want to believe her.

“Did you really spend all night talking to that guy again?” Ariane asked me as she went to open the door for Camille.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said as I went back to my room. “I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

As I was changing clothes, Camille barged into my room with a wicked smile on her face. I hated that smile. I knew that smile and it wasn’t good news. I ignored her as I put on a Seth Rollins tank top. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and shivered. I couldn’t. I just couldn’t wear that shirt. Not today. Probably never again. It was so weird. Too fucking weird.

“Why are you changing your shirt?” Camille asked. “You love that one and you look hot in it.”

“I don’t like it anymore.” I said as I went through my wardrobe. Seth Rollins shirt, Seth Rollins sweatshirt, Seth Rollins tank top… for Christ’s sake, was there any shirt in there that didn’t have Seth freaking Rollins written all over it? I took a plain black tank top and put it on.

“You looked hotter in the Rollins’ shirt.” Camille said.

“I’m not trying to look hot ok? We’re going fucking dress shopping for Ariane, she’s the one that needs to look hot, not me.”

Ariane called for us, asking if we were ready to go. I told her we would be there in a minute and turned to my little sister.

“Wipe that stupid smile off of your face!” I said, pointing at her.

“Jeez… calm down. What the hell is wrong with you? Carl didn’t kiss you good night last night?”

“Please don’t talk about him ok?”

“Why? You always want to talk about him and now that I’m the one talking about him you don’t want to talk about him?”

“Ugh… just shut up for once ok? I can’t deal with you right now.”

As I was about to leave my room, Camille grabbed my arm and pull me closer to her. She frowned her eyebrows as she looked straight in my eyes.

“What’s wrong Sarah?” she asked, concerned.

My sister was a bitch, but she loved me as much as I loved her, if not more. We knew each other so well and it was pissing me off because I couldn’t lie to her. When they say twins are the same and have that special bond… they are not lying.

“Nothing…”

“Talk to me sis’…” Camille said as she took my hand into hers. “I’m sorry I’m a bitch today ok, but just talk to me. What did he do?”

She knew it was about Carl. My whole freaking life had been about Carl for the last three months. I didn’t want to tell her that he was Seth Rollins. I had no idea why but I just didn’t want anybody to know.

“He’s not who I think he was…”

“I told you guys on the internet only wanted one thing.” Camille said as she put her finger in the air. “Get into your pants.”

I couldn’t stop myself from bursting into laughter. How many times had she told this to me? That Carl just wanted to fuck me? And how many times have I told her that he was gay and that he wouldn’t notice if I was walking around him, naked? Carl might have been gay, but Seth Rollins wasn’t and that was the problem. I told Carl things I would only say to my closest friends. Girlfriends. Not guys. I looked at my sister and smiled at her. I pulled her close to my chest, told her I loved her even though she was a bitch and I thanked her for being so concerned about my feelings.

“Come on now, before Ariane gets mad at us.” Camille said as she left the room.

I grabbed my phone and my heart ache when I saw that Carl… that Seth had sent me dozens of messages. I closed the app without reading them and joined my sisters in the living room. Was I ready to go dress shopping? Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

I hated shopping, I hated dresses, but I loved my sister so I just sat there and watched her try a million wedding dresses without saying a damn word. I knew Ariane would’ve wanted to see a smile on my face but the best I had to offer was my presence. I wasn’t fake. When I wasn’t feeling right, you’d known about it. I couldn’t put on a fake smile and pretend I was happy to be there.

“Oh, that one is perfect!” Camille said when Ariane got out of the dressing room.

“Sarah, what do you think about that one?” my older sister asked me.

Why was she always asking me? She seemed to be waiting for my approval. Ariane turned around to show me the back of the dress. It was beautiful. Every damn dress was beautiful. I wanted to enjoy this moment but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t stop thinking about Seth.

“I think that’s the one.” I told her.

“You said that for the last three dresses…” Camille pointed out.

I looked at her angrily, frowning my eyebrows.

“Sarah… I know you don’t want to be here but…” Ariane started.

“That dress is beautiful Ari, I promise.” I said.

My sister smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Camille joined her and hugged her. Both of them started crying. I never understood why people cried over a fucking dress, but at that moment, I shed a tear with them. I stood up and joined them to pull them in a group hug.

“Now it’s time to try your bridesmaids’ dresses.” Ariane said.

I rolled my eyes so hard that it hurt my head. I didn’t want to try dresses. Camille was ecstatic. She was my twin but she also was everything that I wasn’t. I hated shopping, she loved it. I loved wrestling, she loved ballet. I wanted to whine but I decided to shut up. I took my dress and went to the dressing room without saying a damn word.

As I was trying my third dress, I heard my phone. I’d left it on the bench outside of the dressing room but the sound was so loud that I had no trouble hearing it. I would’ve recognized that notification sound from anywhere anyway. I knew it was Carl… Seth texting me. My heart started beating faster as I was trying to figure out how the hell the dress worked. I heard the notification sound again and again and again.

“Dude, just fucking stop.” I whispered to myself.

“Sarah? Your phone is ringing.” Camille said.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll check it later.”

Or not. I didn’t want to talk to him. I was pissed.

“Wow, that dude is texting you a lot.” Camille said. “Since when Carl calls you on FaceTime?”

“Don’t touch my phone!”

“But he’s calling you… I want to know what he looks like!” My little sister said.

“Camille, don’t answer!” I yelled.

“Sarah?” I heard.

It was Seth’s voice. My fucking sister answered the call. I zipped the dress the best I could and rushed out of the dressing room. I didn’t want her to know that Carl was Seth Rollins.

“Sarah is half-naked in a dressing room, I’m her sister. It’s nice to finally meet you, Carl!” Camille said.

She had that wicked smile. I frowned my eyebrows and asked her to hang up.

“Can I speak to Sarah please?” Seth asked.

“You look familiar…” she said.

“Camille, give me my phone.” I said, angrily. “Give it to me right fucking now.”

I was pissed. Ariane looked at me and then she asked my little sister to do as I was saying.

“Oh. My. God!” Camille said.

She recognized him. I was screwed. She looked at me with a bright smile and burst into laughter. I ripped the phone away from her hand and ran away with it before she had the time to say anything.

“Sarah? Are you there?” Seth asked.

The owner of the shop started yelling at me when I ran outside. I heard Ariane say that I was just going to make an important call and that I was going to be back. I leaned on the wall behind me, trying to catch my breath. What the hell was going on with me? Why was I so nervous?

“Sarah?”

I lift the phone up and my face appeared on the screen.

“What do you want?”

“Don’t cut me out like this, please. I’m sorry… I know I should’ve said something but I was scared you would freak out.”

“Three months, dude!” I snapped. “You’ve been lying to me for three fucking months.”

“I’m sorry… I made that fake account just to check up what people were saying about me… and then you started talking to me… I just couldn’t tell you who I really was… I had too many bad experiences with girls online and I couldn’t risk it again…”

“Do you even realize how embarrassing it is for me?” I asked, angrily. “I spent the last three months talking to you about my deepest fantasy about a man that is actually you!”

“It doesn’t matter Sarah…”

“I think it does. It’s messed up! I feel betrayed and…”

“Don’t… please don’t… Don’t cut me out. I didn’t lie when I told you that my life has been better since the day I met you. I never thought I would say this about a girl I never even met but I need you in my life. It’s so hard being on the road all the time and talking to you every fucking night made it so much easier.”

“I can’t…” I let out in a sigh.

It was too much. I should’ve taken advantage of the situation. Seth freaking Rollins had just told me that he needed me. I should’ve been ecstatic… but I was disappointed.

“Sarah…”

“Please stop texting me…”

“Don’t…” he started.

I hung up. As soon as his face disappeared from the screen, I let myself fall on the ground and started crying. What the fuck was going on with me?

“When did you find out Carl was Seth Rollins?” Camille asked.

I didn’t know she was there. She sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

“Yesterday…”

“And why the hell are you crying? Isn’t it the best thing ever? The man you’ve been fantasizing about for a year now was talking to you every single night for the past couple of months! Shouldn’t you be happy about it?”

“I guess I should… but I’m not.” I said as I was wiping the tears away.

I stood up and got back inside. Ariane had that concerned look on her face but I told her everything was alright.

“I don’t like that dress at all.” I said, pointing the dress that I was wearing. “Give me the next one.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” my older sister whispered.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

I lied. I wasn’t fine at all.


	4. Chapter 4

One month. One long month had passed since the last time I spoke with Seth. I missed talking to him. In fact, I missed talking to Carl. He was the best part of my day. I thought it would get easier with time, but getting to bed was still as hard as the first day we stopped talking. My little sister was constantly talking to me about him. She couldn’t believe I threw him out of my life just like that.

I was so hurt that I stopped watching wrestling. I didn’t want to see him. Camille said I was overreacting, but I didn’t care about what she was saying. My other sister Ariane was concerned about me. She thought I was sinking into depression. She was right. But what she didn’t know is that I’ve been like this for a year now. I was living alone, I didn’t have a boyfriend, I didn’t have a decent job and I didn’t have friends. Talking with Carl made everything so much better. He cared about what I was saying. He always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better. Sometimes, during the day, he would send me a text just to cheer me up. Every time I saw his name in my notifications, a smile came to my face.

After I’d brushed my teeth, I made my way to the bed. I turned the light off and got under the blankets. I took a look at the clock on my nightstand… it wasn’t a good idea. It was 10 P.M. and I immediately thought about Seth. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a noise in the living room. Thinking that it might have been my cat, I stayed in bed.

“Hey you…”

I jumped. I screamed. I thought I was having a heart attack. I got out of bed to turn on the light. I stopped breathing when I laid my eyes on him. Seth was standing in front of me, smiling. He had that smile. The one that was driving me crazy. That fucking cocky smile. The one I loved the most. He walked toward me without saying a word and grabbed my head. My heart was racing through my chest as he was hungrily kissing me.

“What…the fuck… are you… doing… here?” I said between each one of his kisses.

He moved away and looked at me straight in the eyes.

“A friend of mine told me all about your deepest secrets…” he murmured.

I couldn’t say a word. I moaned. That’s all I could do. I moaned and I bit my lip.

“Carl told me everything about you.” he said as he grabbed my neck to kiss me. “He told me how much you would like it if Seth Rollins was sneaking into your bedroom to fuck the hell out of you.”

Those were my exact words. I shivered. I was breathing heavily and my whole body was hurting. I was craving for him, I wanted him like I’ve never wanted anyone before. How many times have I dreamed of that moment?

“H-How did you f-find me?” I stuttered.

“Your little sister gave me your address. She found Carl and she told him where you lived. She told him about the spare key you keep under your mat.”

I wanted to kill Camille but kiss her at the same time. The man of my dream was standing in front of me, looking so hot and he wanted to fuck the hell out of me just like I wanted.  He took me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly put me on my bed and started kissing every damn part of my body. I moaned every single time his lips touched my skin. I whined when he moved away from me. I sat on the bed and grabbed his waist to bring him back closer.

“Relax sweetheart, we have the whole night to ourselves.”

“You know how much I want this… don’t tell me to relax.” I let out in a sigh.

“I know you have a long list of things you’d like to do to me. And we’ll get to that soon…”

He left the room, leaving me panting on the bed. People say fantasy should stay in your head. That it never happens like you had imagined it. They’re right. It’s not at all like I imagined it would be. It was better and my panties could back me up on this. Every inch of my body was aching, impatiently waiting for Seth to come back to me.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I shouted.

He didn’t answer.

“Seth?”

Still no answer. Did I just dream about that? Was he really here? Or was it my imagination? I was starting to question everything when he finally came back. He had taken off his shirt and he was looking fine as hell. He threw something on the bed. I turned around to see what it was and a smile immediately lighten up my face.

“Are you serious?” I asked.

“I’m all yours sweetie...” he let out in a sigh as he kissed me.

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His skin was hot and it was driving me crazy. I grabbed the handcuffs and gave him my most wicked smile. Seth freaking Rollins was mine.


End file.
